


Gemini

by shadowhive



Series: Kliego week [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), We Die Young (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Reginald’s A+ Parenting, Sibling Incest, Soulmarks, Threesome, bottom!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Klaus tried to think all of what he knew about soulmarks, mostly things he had pieced together from media over the years. Everyone had one and they revealed themselves on a person’s twelfth birthday on their left wrist. When he first heard that the sudden tattooing of the Umbrella by their father suddenly made sense. He’d wanted to hide the marks from them. Another thing he wanted to take from them.





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the first Kliego week! I’ve never done a soulmarks fic, so I hope this is a good take on it
> 
> Rincón is from We Die Young which I highly recommend if only for David’s performance as him. I blame the kliego discord for this fully

“Hey! Be careful with the jacket.” Klaus muttered indignantly, as he was shoved down the corridor. He heard a growl from one of the men behind him, but he said nothing and just shoved him through the doorway, into a room where a man was reclined on a sofa. 

He looked every bit like he expected a gang leader to look. He wore a white vest and grey sweatpants, his skin heavily tattooed and his hair cut short. His face looked familiar but the ink was throwing him off. He sneered at Klaus, looking at the men behind him. “Why have you bought this... gringo into my home?”

“We caught this guy trying to steal booze from one of the stores we’re protecting.” One of the guy’s shoved Klaus down and he fell, gracelessly, to his knees. “We were going to beat him, but he demanded to see out boss.” The man, who he suspected was Rincón, the leader of the local gang he had heard about, gave the thug an incredulous look. “I know boss, but we thought you’d want to see this.”

The other thug pushed up the left sleeve of Klaus’ coat, twisting his arm to display the Umbrella tattoo. Rincón’s expression changed instantly from disdain till obvious interest, leaning forward to get a good look at him. Klaus smiled, battering his eyelashes at him and he smirked, saying something in Spanish to the guy that held his arm on display. Klaus wished he’d paid more attention in his lessons about languages, but he hadn’t picked up more than a few words. Allison had been the one that had gotten in depth training, due to her power seeming to require the target being able to understand what was being said for it to happen. That was the excuse Reginald gave anyway, weather it was true or not...

The man released his arm, promptly leaving the room as Rincón smiled at him. “Forgive my rudeness. I’m Rincón and you must be Klaus.” Klaus nodded in acknowledgment, knowing there was no point in hiding it. 

“Yeah, that’s me, Klaus. Number four. The Séance.” The family disappointment, he thought bitterly. “I hope you’re not expecting me to use my powers for you. I don’t do that thing anymore.” Klaus gestured with his hands as he spoke, studying the other man. Rincón blinked and the expression that crossed his face hadn’t crossed his mind. Interesting.

“Hey boss, what is it?” Klaus turned from Rincón to the source of the other voice and his kohl lined eyes widened at the man that was standing in the doorway. He was dressed all in black, but Klaus recognised him instantly even without seeing the matching tattoo he had. “Klaus?”

“Diego?” Klaus grinned, even though he was confused as fuck to see him here. “What are y...”

“Klaus what’s going on... your wrist.” Klaus blinked in confusion and looked down. There, in the middle of the Umbrella tattoo was a glowing symbol. It was four lines, two curved and two connecting them. He recognised it as the symbol for Gemini. A vague memory bubbled to the surface, of waking up on his 12th birthday, the day that got the tattoos, and seeing a mark just like it. He didn’t know what it meant at the time, growing up in carefully controlled isolation did that to you. He’d learned what it meant since then though.

It was a soulmark.

“Fuck...” Rincón muttered and Klaus looked over to him, seeing a similar mark on his left wrist glow, in the same spot as Klaus’. His, he quickly realised, was an Umbrella. “You, out, now!” Rincón growled to the thug that had bought him in. “We’re not to be disturbed, not for anything.”

“Ye... yes boss.” Klaus looked back to Diego, as the other guy left and shut the door. He saw that his brother’s wrist was glowing too, though he couldn’t make it out from this distance.

Klaus tried to think all of what he knew about soulmarks, mostly things he had pieced together from media over the years. Everyone had one and they revealed themselves on a person’s twelfth birthday on their left wrist. When he first heard that the sudden tattooing of the Umbrella by their father suddenly made sense. He’d wanted to hide the marks from them. Another thing he wanted to take from them.

Klaus had come to learn that soulmarks were a hint as to who your soulmate was. They were small, usually not much bigger than a dime and so they were often open to interpretation. He did know that when you were in the presence of your soulmate they would glow instantly, letting the people involved know that they were now with the person they were meant to be with. Klaus had never seen it himself, but it was undeniable now, given that their wrists were all glowing.

All of them.

He looked from Diego, who was coming closer now, to Rincón who was now crouched on the floor in front of him. Klaus could see it it now, looking past the tattoos that covered his face was a similar structure to Diego, almost identical. “You’re... twins.” Klaus whispered and Rincón smiled.

“Sí, mi alma gemela.” Klaus didn’t know what he was saying, but he felt his heart flutter in his chest. “May I touch you?”

“Ye... yeah.” Klaus nodded and Rincón reached for him, his fingers tracing along the mark on his wrist. His touch was gentle, completely the opposite of what one would expect from his appearance. It made him shiver, in a way he’d never experienced before. It was almost electric.

Diego sank down beside him, watching them both with wide eyed interest, clearly not sure what he should do. Rincón reached for him with his free hand, slowly rolling Diego’s sleeve up as he spoke. “When I was young, I wondered what the umbrella meant. As a soulmark it made no sense to me, until I saw you on television. And then I knew.” Klaus could see Diego’s mark now, recognised it as the curve and line of the libra sign. Balance. “So I joined the MS-13 and I convinced them we needed to establish a presence here.” He stroked Diego’s mark, just as gentle as he did with Klaus and he heard his breath hitch. “Being so close I realised Diego here was my twin. I figured that’s what the mark meant, that I was meant to find my long lost twin. When you ran away and our paths crossed, I knew. We were meant to be here together, that my instincts were right. And yet...” He looked to his wrist, shaking his head. “My mark didn’t glow. I didn’t understand it but now I do.”

He shifted his hand from Diego, grasping Klaus’ right wrist, shifting it so his fingers were stroking the libra mark. Klaus felt a strange surge as he touched it. He’d touched Diego plenty of times, during missions, during training, but it was never like this. Rincón smiled, letting him go and Diego tentatively reached out, stroking Rincón’s mark. Klaus gasped, feeling like a circuit had been completely.

“Fuck...” Rincón’s eyelids fluttered and Klaus felt like he was home, like this was where was always meant to be. “I’ve heard of this, but I thought it was a myth. But this, it makes sense. It feels right.” Klaus nodded, looking between these two men, the man who he had grown with as his brother and this stranger that looked just like him. He wanted to know everything about him, everything about the years he’d missed with Diego too. “I want us to go to my room.” Rincón’s fingers kept brushing over his mark and Klaus mirrored the touch with Diego. “I want us to be together. I know we’ve only just met Klaus and if this is too fast we can jus...”

“No. I want to too.” Klaus nodded, feeling like he was drowning in his coat, filled with the desperate desire to get it off, to get all his clothing off. “Diego?” He asked, his voice softer than usual and he wasn’t sure what to expect from him. What he didn’t expect was his soft lips pressed against his own. It was a brief ghost of a kiss but it spoke volumes all the same. 

Klaus let out a whimper as Rincón stood up, tugging him up to stand with him. The other man kissed him once he stood, just as brief as Diego’s but there was more force behind it. “Come on, let’s get to my room.” Klaus nodded, following him as he led the pair of the out of the room. Diego took ahold of his hand, threading their fingers together and holding tight. 

Rincón’s bedroom wasn’t far, just down a corridor, up some stairs and a few doors away, yet it somehow felt like it was so far away. He was grateful once the three of them were all in the room, Diego letting go of him to lock the door. “Strip.” Rincón ordered as he looked at them, his eyes dark with lust. Klaus instantly shucked his coat off, tossing it to one side without a care. Klaus was stood in front of the twins, in just his mesh top, skirt and boots, which felt like three things too much. “You’re not a virgin are you Klaus? You don’t like like one.”

Such a comment would usually make him bristle, but it made his cock ache. “I’m definitely not a virgin, you don’t worry about that.” He flashed him a coy smile, tugging his top up and over his arms, exposing himself for them both. 

Once the mesh was discarded he caught Rincón’s gaze, his vest now gone to show off his tattooed and toned body. Klaus could feel his mouth watering at the sight of him, catching the man look him over. “Gonna take good care of you baby, make sure you’re well fed and looked after.” Klaus wondered why his tone had shifted, then remembered when he looked down at himself. He was thin, though he had looked worse, and there were bruises covering his body. They weren’t just from the guys that had caught him shoplifting and he could see in his eyes that Rincón could see that too. He had a feeling once this was over he’d be asking him for all he knew about who caused them, followed by them being hunted down and ‘disappearing’. When he looked at Diego he saw a similar expression, concern mixed with anger. He was topless as well know, and Klaus’ gaze was drawn to the nipple piercing. A surprise, since Klaus knew he loathed needles.

The way they were looking at him, Klaus knew he’d never feel fear again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Rincón pushing his sweatpants down, his hard cock springing free. Clearly he saw Klaus looking and he circled his fingers around the shaft, starting to stroke himself lazily. “You like what you see baby?” Klaus found himself nodding, shoving his skirt down to pool around his ankles. “You think you can get on all fours for me? For us?”

“Yeah.” Klaus smiled, sinking down to his knees. He’d been in this position before, for plenty of people over the years, mostly in sleazy back alleys or dirty bathrooms. Sure, he’d had a relationship or two here and there, but they never lasted. Non-marked relationships were fleeting, the only ones that truly lasted were those where neither were marked. When someone was marked they would always wonder about who it was for.

Rincón stepped closer to him, stroking his fingers across Klaus’ mouth, tapping against his lip. “Do you have a safeword baby?”

“Umbrella.” Klaus responded instantly and Rincón smirked, sliding his fingers between his lips.

“Same as Diego, I should’ve guessed.” Klaus groaned around the fingers, looking up at him as he filed that information away to question him about that later. “Diego, want to prep him for me?”

“Yeah.” Diego smiled and Klaus gasped around the fingers in his mouth at the sight of him naked. Their bodies were so alike and Klaus was looking forward to find out just how much. His brother moved past Rincón, stopping to kiss him quickly before heading to the bedside table. The way he found the lube instantly, without being asked, convinced him that they had been here before, that they had done this before. The thought made Klaus’ brain short circuit.

Klaus groaned around Rincón’s fingers in his mouth, looking over at Diego as he slicked his fingers up. Klaus had thought about those talented fingers inside of him, before he had left the Academy, but he had never gotten the chance to experience them. “We’re going to make you feel so good baby.” Rincón smiled as he said the words, his left hand starting to stroke Klaus’ hair.

Diego stepped over to them, circling around Klaus’ body until he was behind him. “Y-Yeah Klaus, you’re so beautiful.” Diego sounded awed as he reached down, his fingers stroking the curve of Klaus’ ass. The contact felt electric, sending a shiver through his as Diego pulled his cheeks apart. Above him, Rincón leaned over to watch as Diego circled his entrance with his slick fingers. “Gonna get you open now.” He whispered, pressing his middle finger into him slowly. Klaus wanted to tell his brother he could take more than just one, but Rincón’s fingers in his mouth kept him silent.

Rincón shifted back slightly, so Klaus got a clear view of his smirking face as the twins fucked him with their fingers. “You look so good baby.” The gang leader whispered, his voice sounding awed. “You gonna take us so well aren’t you?” Klaus nodded as Rincón stroked his hair, humming his approval. “I think he can take more than that don’t you baby?” Klaus nodded, sucking around Rincón’s fingers as he did so and he felt Diego’s finger pull back, only to slide back in with another. It was strange how, despite all the various sexual encounters over the years, that this was the most erotic thing he’d ever done. 

As soon as the two fingers were inside him Diego started twisting them, working to open him up in a way that instantly told Klaus this wasn’t his first time doing this. “I always thought you were beautiful Klaus. W-wanted to do this to for so long.” The words made Klaus shiver again, his cock aching between his legs. Fuck, he should have told Diego, then they could have left the Academy together, could have been together. “We’re together now that’s all that matters.” Klaus wondered if he was somehow picking up on his thoughts, but he cried out around Rincón’s fingers as Diego’s caught his spot. 

Klaus’ eyelashes fluttered when he drew them back again after thrusting the pair in him a few times, adding a third to him, stretching him further. Rincón did the same, sliding three of his fingers into his mouth. “That’s it, he looks almost ready don’t you think?” There was a beat and Klaus thought Diego must be nodding, even though he couldn’t see it. “I want to fuck you first baby.” He whispered, looking down at Klaus, his thumb brushing against the curve of his chin. “Is that ok?”

Klaus nodded slightly, eager to get them one of them inside him. “Good boy. I’m gonna switch places with Diego, so you can suck him ok?” Klaus let out a happy groan, wiggling his tongue against Rincón’s fingers. Slowly, the twins removed their fingers from him and they changed places, moving round him at the same pace.

Klaus couldn’t help but look Diego over now he was so close. He looked so beautiful, like he always did. His body was just as muscular as his twin’s, though his hair was a little longer and he didn’t have as many tattoos. Klaus’ gaze was drawn back to the nipple ring and Diego chuckled. “My twin’s idea, instead of getting a tattoo as part of my initiation. I’m the only member without one.” Diego reaches down, cupping his cheek. “I know your mind is full of questions and I promise you, we will answer every single one, ok?”

Klaus nodded, leaning to kiss his palm. “I’m just glad to be with you again.”

“Me too.” Diego smiled warmly, his gentle touch making him shiver. He lowered his voice a little, his dark eyes meeting his. “And in answer to your other question. Yes.” Klaus’ eyes widened, instantly knowing what he was referring to and Diego smirked.

Any other questions went unasked as Rincón’s slick cock pressed against his hole. “You ready for me baby?”

“Yeah. Please.” Klaus whined, pushing back against him, making him chuckle. Rincón held onto his hip, his cock sinking into him. None of the people that fucked him over the years felt like this on the first thrust. It made him shudder and let out a moan that sounded needy even to his own ears. “Fuck...”

“Oh yeah baby boy, you feel so right, so perfect.” Rincón groaned, holding onto him as he thrust balls deep into Klaus’ ass. Klaus wanted to tell him that he agreed, but he felt like he couldn’t speak, which was a new thing. “Yeah, I know you feel it too, you don’t need to say it. I know. We know.” Klaus nodded, his gaze focussing on the hard cock that was a few inches from his face. “Go on, take it. I know you want to.”

Diego place a hand on the base of his dick and took a step closer, his head running across his lips. Klaus sighed at the contact, parting them eagerly for him. He’d never wanted a cock in his mouth as much as he did right at this moment. Diego smiled, threading his fingers through his curls and pulling him down onto his dick, groaning in pleasure. “Fuck... your mouth...”

Rincón held onto him, starting to move his hips, thrusting in and out of him. “Oh yeah, his ass is like heaven.” Klaus smiled around Diego’s dick at the words, wiggling his tongue against the heated flesh. “You were made for us baby, and us for you.” Klaus would nod if he could, their cocks filling him up perfectly. He’d been spit roasted before, but those times felt like nothing compared to this. 

Diego waited a few moments and then started moving himself, sliding in and out of Klaus’ mouth, making low groans of pleasure above him. Klaus did his best to please them, licking Diego’s cock and tightening his lips and hole. Both of them moaned and Diego tried to speak, stumbling over his words. “K-Kuh-Klaus... fuck...”

“What he means is he loves your pretty little mouth and if you keep that up he’ll be cumming in no time.” Klaus somehow knew Rincón’s words were true, and not just because of how Diego’s prick throbbed on his tongue or how he could taste the precum it was spitting out. The knowledge was a certainty, as sure as his own thoughts. Rincón’s fingers shifted from his hip, wrapping around his dick and starting to stroke him. His fingers were slick and Klaus knew it was from the lube he used on himself, even though he hadn’t seen him do it. Fuck his hand felt amaze, tugging his dick in a way that felt just right.

“It won’t always be like this baby.” Rincón’s voice sounded breathless as he fucked him, movements steady. “We’re going to do everything and anything that you want us to. We’re gonna make every dirty little fantasy that’s ever crossed your mind to life. Aren’t we bro?” Diego let out a needy whine, nodding. “Yeah, we’re gonna fuck you hard, make you feel like no one else can. Like no one else will. You’ll have the best food, the best clothes, you won’t have to worry about anything ever again.” Klaus groaned around Diego’s thrusting cock, flicking his tongue against the heated flesh. Diego’s groan was cut off and when he looked up he saw why.

Rincón was kissing him. Not a chaste kiss either, it was hot and wet and messy, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

It was also the thing that made him cum, shooting over the floor and his belly. It was the most intense orgasm of his life. Though he didn’t get chance to think on it. Diego and Rincón were cumming too, each deep inside him. Klaus swallowed everything Diego had to give, loving the taste of him already and he knew he was addicted already.

“Fuck...” Rincón whispered as the twins separated above him, Diego taking a step back so his cock slipped from his mouth. His thighs were trembling and Klaus couldn’t help but lean in and kiss them as his other soulmate slipped out of him. He wondered if he tasted as good as Diego and, as soon as the thought crossed his mind he felt Rincón’s thumb swipe against his leaking hole. “Here, taste for yourself.” He offered it to him, the tip smeared with his pearly cum. Klaus darted his tongue out, tasting the offering and letting out a soft groan. It tasted just like Diego, salty and wonderful in a way he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Klaus... you’re so sexy.” Diego whispered, sounding awed between panting breaths and he scooped Klaus up into his arms, carrying him over to the bed.

“Is there anything you want?” Rincón asked as he followed Diego towards the bed. “Anything to eat, drink? A smoke?”

“All of the above?” Klaus laughed, settling onto the sheets. They were so comfy, the softest he had ever felt. Diego grinned, joining him on his left side as Rincón pulled out two cigarettes, lighting both and passing one to Klaus. He took a long drag, blowing the smoke up into the air above him with a contented sigh.

“I’ll get some food delivered.” Rincón smiled, kissing his forehead and searching for his pants. “Where the fuck did I throw them?”

“Chair.” Diego grinned, kissing Klaus’ cheek, gesturing towards it. Klaus giggled as he pulled out his phone in triumph, tapping the screen and holding it to his ear. “I’ve missed you Klaus, you have no idea how much.” Diego reached over, his fingertips brushing over the mark on his wrist. And now I know why. You complete me, complete us. I love you.” He kissed Klaus’ cheek again, stroking his hair gently.

“I love you too.” Klaus replied with a smile and he knew he would come to love his fellow soulmate just as much. His heart always was big, something their cruel excuse for a father had tried to beat out of him, so it felt right that he would have two soulmates instead of just one. He rested his head against Diego’s chest, feeling safer than he had in years, perhaps ever.


End file.
